Sakura Senju
by YingYangCancer
Summary: What if there was a Sakura Senju?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters

Summary: What if there was a Sakura Senju?

 _"_ _Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone disappears."_

 **Sakura Senju**

The forest past by in a blur. The various branches and bushes scratching against her face, legs, and arms. She didn't pay them any mind, though. All she was worried for was the bundle wrapped safety in her arms.

Her breathing was heavy and sight blurry from the large wound on her side. She was sure she had gotten away from her captors but she kept running.

"Oof!" She grunted loudly when she stumbled over a large branch that was nearly invisible in the night. She had just enough time to cradle the bundle to her chest before she fell forward, unable to stop herself, and tumbled out of the brush onto a dusty road.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't pick herself up. She had lost too much blood and energy. Her breathing grew even more erratic and she knew her time was nearly up.

Through her blurry vision, she saw a distant light. Using the last of her strength she cried out for help. First silence, then a gasp and the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Are you okay?" She heard a young girl's voice question urgently. There was three male voices behind her, all talking at once. The woman smiled inwardly and thanked Kami for this blessing.

* * *

"Minato-sensei what should we do?" A boy asked, sounding around the same age as the girl. She blindly kissed the bundle's head then pushed it into the arms of the girl before her. The young girl made a started noise and before she could ask what she was doing, the woman spoke.

"Please," She panted out. "Please, take her with you. I-I'm going to die and I want m-my b-baby to b-be s-safe."

Kakashi watched the woman struggle to speak. His eyes focused on Rin and the bundle. The brunette pulled the top of the blanket down and he was momentarily stunned.

Dark red, almost pink locks that stuck wildly from the center of her soft head. Dark, deep blood red full lips that contrasted with her snow white skin. Large, doe-like forest green emerald eyes framed with thick black eyelashes and lastly, a small button nose.

She was a beautiful baby.

"Her name is Sakura." The dying woman rasped. She was lying on her back, her head turned towards them. He took a moment to study her. Red as blood locks and brilliant green orbs. Said emerald orbs were slowly dimming and he knew her time was up. "S-S-Sakura S-Senju."

Rin and Obito gasped audibly while his previously silent sensei mouthed 'Senju' silently. Rin looked back to the woman and frowned, her eyes sad. The woman's eyes were closed, her skin pale and a gentle smile on her red lips.

"Minato-sensei..." Rin said. "What should we do?"

Minato took a minute to think then pointed at Kakashi and Obito. "You two, seal up her body to take back to Konoha. Rin, care to the baby then we'll continue to Konoha. The faster we get there, the faster I can report to Hokage-sama."

Yells of agreements came from the three young children, leaving Minato to his thoughts.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from his work as team seven entered his office. The smile and greeting died on his lips as he saw Minato's grim face. Clearing his face , he straightened and crossed his hands on his desk.

"Report."

Without sparing so much as a glance at the three children, Minato addressed them. "Rin, Obito, Kakashi you are dismissed. I trust you to not speak of anything that has occurred."

Just as Obito opened his mouth to protest, Kakashi firmly placed a hand over it and dragged him out of the room, Rin following closely behind.

Striding up to the Sandaime's desk Minato carefully placed a small bundle on top. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he reached out pulled back the blanket.

What he discovered was not what he suspected. "Where'd you find her?"

"On the way back to Konoha. Who I am assuming to be her mother had unfortunately died before we could get her help."

Hiruzen raised another startled eyebrow. "Continue."

Minato paused hesitantly then continued with a sigh. "Hokage-sama, her name is Sakura _Senju_."

Hiruzen's face turned ghastly pale under his tan. "That is not possible."

Both men's gazes turned to the silent baby that observed them with intelligent, curious eyes. That's when Hiruzen noticed something white tucked beside her. He reached in and plucked the white object up, careful not to disturb Sakura.

Hiruzen held up a small white envelope for himself and Minato to inspect.

On the back of the envelope was a small black seal, and in neat hand writing:

 _Hokage-sama, insert a small amount of chakra into the seal_

"Very interesting." Hiruzen muttered. Placing his pointer finger on the seal and pushed a small amount of chakra into it.

The envelope then unfolded on its own.

It read: _Dear Hokage-sama. I constructed this letter myself in case anything happens to my husband or myself. My name is Ami Senju and my husband is Hitoshi Uchiha. I am Hashirama's and Tobirama Senju's cousin fifth off. Now let me tell you how this is possible and I am not dead. After Hashirama-sama had passed times were rough for the Senju and so Hitoshi and I eloped._

Hiruzen sighed. He could see where this was going.

 _We have been living in peace ever since and had hoped to raise Sakura away from the shinobi life. But if you are getting this message it means that we were tracked down and I was forced to give Sakura up._

 _If you have received this message it means our trackers found us and we were forced to give Sakura up. We do not know who is tracking us, only that they want Sakura. I leave her in your capable hands._

Without so much as glancing up at Minato, Hiruzen performed a small katon jutsu and burned the letter.

Things just got a lot more difficult.

* * *

 **Reviews would be great**

 **Tell me where you want me to go with this story**

 **Have any ideas for a new story?**

 **SHARE**

 **I need a volunteer for a BETA please**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: what if there was a Sakura Senju?

 _"I'm having a sale in my bed room. My clothes are 100% percent off."_

Chapter Two

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, closed his eyes as he listening to Minato name off various places Sakura could stay.

"How about Fugaku and the Uchiha? Mikoto just had Itachi and Sakura can't be more than a year old." The blond suggested.

Hiruzen thought it over before he shook his head. "No, that would not work out. Fugaku and Mikoto have their hands full with Itachi and the clan."

Minato sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know much other places she can stay Hokage-sama."

"Hm. What do you think of Genma Shiranui?"

"Shiranui? Didn't both his parents die on their mission last week?" Minato asked with wide, surprised eyes.

"Yes. It would do him good to care for someone other than fall into despair." Hiruzen replied with calm, thoughtful eyes.

"But Hokage-sama! He's nearly the same age as Kakashi. How would he be able to care for a child? A baby no less?" The blond haired shinobi questioned.

Hiruzen raised a hand to silence him. "He will be given the proper necessities to care for her. My mind is made up. You are dismissed."

Minato opened his mouth once more before pausing, closing it, and bowing. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"And Minato," He called before the blond left. "I expect you to not speak of Sakura's origins."

When he was gone, Hiruzen slumped and sighed wearily. He glanced at the baby, a slight smile on his face

'It seems that your legacy will live on, Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei.'

He undid the sound proof jutsu on the room and clapped once, immediately an Anbu agent was kneeled in front of him

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Call Genma Shiranui to my office immediately."

* * *

Genma Shiranui was having a bad day. First, his alarm didn't go off, missing the daily training session with his team. Secondly, the cook had burned his onigri. How is that even possible? And thirdly, the Hokage had called him to the office and informed him of his new mission.

Raising a brat.

He didn't need this. He didn't have _time_ for this. He had told the old man such and was informed he had been taken off the roster for some time.

Great.

Now he was armed with a baby in one arm and the five bags full of baby items that Hiruzen had his female kunoichi go shopping for.

Reaching his door he balanced the baby and opened the door. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He made a beeline straight for his old, now cleared out room and set the bags down.

When his parents had died, he had moved into the larger room and packed his parents' things in boxes that now rested in the attic, gathering dust.

He looked around the room, cursed softly, and then set the baby down unsurely.

Genma immediately set to work, fishing out a small scroll from one of the bags and unsealing it. He assembled the large crib up quickly, remembering how to do so from babysitting D-ranks.

The brown haired genin shuddered at the memory. He hated those D-ranks.

He then opened another scroll and a medium sized dark brown wooden dresser appeared. He easily pushed it to the wall.

He become a blur then, at least to Sakura, as he finished the room. Genma hung up and folded clothes, stacked the diapers, set the rug down, pinned the odd decorations on the wall and more.

Sakura giggled and saliva bubbles came from her smiling mouth once the brown haired shinobi finished, picking her up and dropping into the large wooden rocking chair.

The pink haired baby cooed and grabbed Genma's nose, making him slightly smile.

He took this time of peace and silence to finally observe the baby. He had to admit it, she was pretty cute, and small. Were babies even supposed to be this small?

A loud round of knocks disrupted genma from his panicked thoughts. He groaned, already knowing the chakra signatures outside his door.

"For the love of—," He was once again interrupted, this time by a loud boisterous voice.

"GENMA! OPEN TO THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Genma looked wearily down to Sakura. "Should we make our escape now?"

His only answer was a slobbery giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Before he could make a grand escape with his new charge, the door unlocked and swung open.

"I never should have given them an extra key." He muttered to himself and Sakura. Giggle.

The pairs of heavy footsteps echoed around the silent house as Genma silently made to meet them half way.

"Why my youthful team mate!" Before him stood Might Guy, Ebisu, and his sensei Chouza.

He rose two fingers. "Yo."

Guy immediately cooed at the pink bundle in his arms.

"And who's this?" Chouza's deeper voice questioned softly.

"This is Sakura." Genma answered blankly. "Hokage-sama gave me a mission to raise her."

"Oh."

Suddenly he felt extra weight lifted out of his arms and he watched as Guy played with Sakura, the pink haired baby giggling and waving her chubby arms at him.

A large hand clapped down on his shoulder and Genma glanced up. "C'mon boys, and Sakura, lunch time." He smiled slightly, maybe today wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this** **reviews on what you guys want to see!**

 **In the need of a BETA!**


End file.
